


Love Words

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: Tang Yi x Meng Shao Fei (TangFei CP) [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes, Tang Yi is free from prison, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: The moment he soaks in the comforting embrace of the hot water filled tub, the tears threatening to spill on his cheeks finally fell down. All suddenly weighed down on his shoulders and fat tears dropped on the water surrounding him, creating little ripples, each drop holding everything that Shao Fei had been tolerating. His doubts, his fears, his jealousy, his insecurity…everything.He loves Tang Yi so much.And he…He's the only one i n l o v e.





	Love Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now accepting prompts and answering questions! Send them [here](https://maplegirl26.tumblr.com/).

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction, I do not own HIStory 3: Trap and its characters. The story I tell here are all invented and is not a part of the original story line.

 

* * *

 

Tang Yi is a man of action.

Whenever someone he cherishes gets hurt, he will do anything to catch the one who inflicted the pain and hurt them back tenfold. Shao Fei knew that more than anyone. Jack told him of that time when he was sent to the hospital after getting shot in the abdomen for protecting Hong Ye. That time, Hong Ye only got some mild injuries—scratches and bruises _(also a light concussion)_  but it was enough for the previous gang leader to beat the person responsible for it to death.

He will never admit it but he was jealous of Hong Ye for having Tang Yi's affection like that. He keeps telling himself that the two are family, and that's what family does. _Protect each other._ Shao Fei is a stranger and he is the one who fell inlove so he has no right to be jealous.

And jealous of Hong Ye no less?  _Pathetic_.

He also noticed that Tang Yi is the same when it comes to loving. He never said  _'I Love You'_ to Shao Fei even once. Not when they kiss at night or the morning when they woke up after an intense night of lovemaking. He never said it. He knows the other loves him; he admitted it after Shao Fei said "I love you" to him inside the hospital _(which is hilarious since it's the second time he confessed and it's always in the hospital)_ , but he never said it clearly. He never said, _'Shao Fei, I love you._ ' but a, _'Shao Fei, thank you for loving me.'_

Don't get him wrong. Waking up to the mouthwatering smell of breakfast, the other's desperate kisses after long work hours of not seeing each other, messages and missed calls piling up when Shao Fei is busy with work, and Tang Yi worrying everytime when he has not heard Shao Fei's voice, they are enough proof that the previous gang leader _loves_ him.

But when he sees him talking to Andy in the bar, laughing and joking around while sitting closely on the bar stool, Shao Fei lost the confidence that Tang Yi loves him just as much as he does. He never laughed out loud in front of Shao Fei and the cop asks himself,  _'Is he really inlove with me?'_ because he remembers that when Tang Yi accepted his confession, it was followed with, _'I am willing to try it out.'_ like he was forced to go along Shao Fei's feelings and he never really did say that he loves him back. How hard is it to say those three words?

He watches with a heavy feeling settling itself on his chest as Andy smiles back at Tang Yi, arm wrapping around the other's shoulders and Shao Fei wants to stride over there and rip his damn hands off because Tang Yi is his and no one is allowed to touch him like that.

_No one._

_Except Shao Fei himself._

It seems like the two are already lost in their own world because they didn't even notice the arrival of Shao Fei who is standing not too far away from them, under the dim lights of the bar with a romantic music playing in the background.

He feels his heart threatening to fall down his stomach because he vividly remembers that it was a night like this when Tang Yi kissed Andy hungrily while Shao Fei is drowning with so much jealousy. It feels like it just happened recently. They were not a couple back then so Tang Yi was free to kiss whoever he wants. _But still—_

He said that Andy has a lover. So why did he go for a man who's already taken? Is Andy even aware of what he is doing? Does Tang Yi like him after all? But he has a lover. What the fuck Andy. Why is he throwing himself to another man who also has a lover?

 _Go on,_ his mind tells him.  _Go and push him away from your man, that's what you always do don't you? Take him. While at it, show everyone that he's yours. Kiss him in front of them and declare, 'He is mine so back off!'_

He is ready to do just that but he stopped in his tracks when his ears heard the adoring whispers of the other people in the bar saying how perfect the two are and how amazing it must be to have a flawless relationship like the two. He clenched his fist, shrinking back in his position before continuing to stare at them with wide eyes, shoulders tight in insecurity and hopelessness.

It is true that Andy is  _better_  than Shao Fei in more ways than one. His hair frames his face perfectly, he has smooth skin, long legs, a beautifully erotic body, and a smile that can illuminate a whole place. He is elegant, with slender fingers that can seduce anyone and he dresses well with branded products adorning him from head to toe. More or less, he looks absolutely stunning.

And Shao Fei is  _Shao Fei_. He is a  _cop_ , someone who is different from Tang Yi ever since the very start. His hair is messy, with a strange tuft poking out on the side that makes him look silly, he has rough skin marred with scars from police operations  _(he had been once proud of them because they were proof that he had manage to protect innocent citizens and his loved ones but he is not sure now)_ , a body that can only be described as scrawny— _he is putting on a little bit of weight though (courtesy of Tang Yi)_ but still thin and undeniably  _unattractive_ , and a goofy smile that somehow manages to save him a lot of times. He is unorganized, with hands full of calluses that he got from all the times he had held a gun and other weapons. And he…he dresses like…

Like…

He doesn't even know how he dresses—he can hear Hong Ye's laugh, mocking him for his choice of clothing and it's _true_ , he doesn't have enough money to buy extravagant clothes so he just puts on whatever is in his wardrobe. As long as it looks decent, he will wear it. Although all he has are hoodies of different colors, checkered shirts with different colors _(yellow is his favorite one by the way)_ , about five pairs of jeans, and three pairs of shoes he got from a sale. Oh also, a suit from Tang Yi that he really takes good care of. He won't even let Zhao Zi touch it. Because let's face it, the money he makes from being a police officer is just enough to feed his mouth, buy his daily necessities, paying bills, and for stalk— _investigating_ Tang Yi.

There's also one incontestable fact that Shao Fei realized just now while watching the two.

Andy and Tang Yi looked  _perfect_  beside each other.

Biting his lower lip, he fetches his cell phone in the backpocket of his tattered jeans _—totally different from Andy's stylish ripped jeans—_ and types a message for Tang Yi.

 

_**I'm sorry, I don't think I can meet you today. I feel sick.** _

 

Before he reluctantly taps the send button and turns his back, unable to stand the sight of Tang Yi with another man.  _Laughing_.

He bites his lower lip.

Maybe it was a  _bad_  idea to meet in a bar after all.

 

* * *

 

The single _'ping'_  of his cellphone stops Tang Yi from telling Andy about the time when Shao Fei had a fever, excusing himself so he can go and take a look at who sent a message. Seeing Shao Fei's name reflected on the screen, he looked around with his lips curling up unconsciously, looking for that familiar head and bright smile that does not cease to make his day better.

Not finding his lover's presence, his smile dropped instantly before he opens the message and read the content.

 

_**I'm sorry, I don't think I can meet you today. I feel sick.** _

 

A concerned look plastered itself on his face as he types a reply.

 

_**Where are you?** _

 

Andy peeks at him from behind, hands grasping his shoulders with a brow raised curiously, "What's wrong? Is your husband here?"

Tang Yi made a face but did not refute the other's comment about Shao Fei being his husband before shaking his head, hands fiddling with his phone anxiously, "No, he said he does not feel good so he can't meet me today."

Something is wrong. Tang Yi can feel it. He just saw Shao Fei earlier in the morning _(which is actually not unusual since they live together)_ , telling him that they would meet in Andy's bar to have some drinks after a long day of work. The other had been enthusiastic and nodded excitedly _—he is so cute that Tang Yi did did not manage to restrain himself and stole some kisses that the other hungrily returned—_ before they parted. He did not see anything wrong with Shao Fei.

The other was fine earlier. What made him sick?

Andy pursed his lips to the side and pushed the other's back playfully, "What are you still doing here then? Go to him!"

Tang Yi glares at his friend. He almost slid off his seat and kissed the floor if not for his heavy body catching itself. Andy chuckles evilly and Tang Yi sighed before finally standing up to fix himself, "I'll have to go on then."

Andy turns his back and waves his hand sassily, "Shoo! Go away before my boyfriend comes here. We can't have a third wheel."

Tang Yi sends him a grateful smile before walking away, phone clutched in his hand. The moment he comes out of the bar, his worried expression came back. His concern is growing each minute that he does not receive a reply. He types a message again and sends it to Shao Fei.

 

_**Hey, where are you? Are you home?** _

 

He taps his foot on the ground with a frown as he walks to where his car is parked. He stopped in front of his car and waits for the cop's reply. When he did not receive a reply after five minutes, his anxiousness grew and he turns around to reach for his car but meets Jack's grinning face instead. He furrows his eyebrows and steps back, creating some distance between the two of them.

That surprised him.

He completely forgot that he went to the bar with Jack who said he had nothing to do since Zhao Zi will not be around today for some reason that Jack babbled but Tang Yi already forgot. This asshole should be glad Tang Yi still accepted him as an acquaintance _(yes, acquaintance because he doesn't make friends with traitors)_. If it isn't for Shao Fei, this clown would be buried underground right now _—just kidding, he cannot go back to prison anymore. Haha, felon jokes._

Anyway, why the hell is he standing so close?

"Jack." He nods at his previous right hand man. Perfect, Jack can help him drive while Tang Yi looks for Shao Fei's whereabouts.

"Hey." Jack twirls his butterfly knife, seemingly contemplating something but still with a smile painted on his handsome face, "Are you done with you and Officer Meng's secret rendezvous? That was fast. I saw him earlier running off in a hurry. Did something happen?"

Tang Yi scowls at the other _—what secret rendezvous—_ before he paused, eyes widening a fraction when he realized Jack's last sentence, "Wait, what?"

"I even greeted him and tried to ask for Zhao Li An's location. He said he doesn't know and he is going home. I wonder where Zhao Li An is-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence before Tang Yi slams the door of his car close and starts the engine, completely driving off and leaving Jack. The redhead just continued grinning, watching the lights on the back of Tang Yi's car disappearing from the distance.

He sighed and toys with his knife, "…I miss shorty."

 

* * *

  
 The moment Shao Fei reaches home, he immediately stripped bare and goes into the shower.

He is  _dirty_.

The scene of Tang Yi laughing with Andy plays repeatedly in his mind, making him more dreadful than he already is. As the hot water makes contact with his skin, he thinks all of the times that Tang Yi and he spent on each other.

Tang Yi is  _beautiful_. In every sense of the word.

Shao Fei will do anything to protect him and keep his smile.

He had been watching the other for four years and at first, he only chased him because of sister Li Zhen. To find the truth and bring the perpetrator behind bars and bring justice to sister Li Zhen's death. He wonders why the other pretends like he does not know when he was the only witness on the scene.

He later came to know after stalk— _investigating_  the other every chance he gets.

Tang Yi grew up without knowing who his biological parents were. The only one he came to know as his father got taken away from him and he was momentarily blinded by his anger that he swore to take revenge by himself. He does not want to tell Shao Fei what he saw because he is already making a move to eliminate the killer.

And the killer was his biological father.

That's what they thought at first.

When the real truth came out, Shao Fei was  _enraged_. The real killers turned out to be two of his most trusted people. So close, the real killers had been so close yet Shao Fei did not know and he kept smiling at them like a fool. He was hurt, knowing that the people he respected the whole time would be the people he kept close in his heart.

But still, he cannot bring himself to hate their previous boss. Captain Shi already stood as his father and although he did something unforgivable, the fact that he cares for this man will never change. Brother A Zhi's _doings_ though...

He frowns.

He understands where Tang Yi is coming from.

Yet…

Yet he did not want him to be a killer, a person solely existing for vengeance.

So even if he has to throw his life out of the line, if it means seeing Tangyi living peacefully, he will do  _it._ _Repeatedly, without a_ _doubt._ This is not what sister Li Zhen wanted Tang Yi to be. She always told him that if she ever had a kid, she will raise him like Shao Fei.

She had always looked at Shao Fei like he is her own child, always looking after him and making sure he does not do anything stupid.

And then, Shao Fei _knew_.

Sister Li Zhen would've wanted Tang Yi to love, to live…to  _be_. Away from things that would endanger him. She protected him in the only way she could think of. She must had suffered greatly, discarding her role as a mother in exchange for Tang Yi— _her son's_  protection and have him live a normal life.

But now, she's gone. And Shao Fei is more than glad to protect her son in her place.

Uncle Chen Wen Hao already gave Tang Yi to him too. He was saddened that the other did _that_ , but he thinks the older man only did _that_ because he knows he will definitely be facing death penalty after he surrenders. So rather than dying because of the capital punishment, he'd rather die in front of Li Zhen's grave. Tang Yi said he never felt affection for the other man but it still hurt when he heard the gunshot after he took off.

_Well, he was still his father after all._

After that, Tang Yi was also sent into prison for three years. Shao Fei visited him every now and then but he still misses the other man. Those years passed by so quickly with Shao Fei returning to being a regular cop and doing his duties— _it felt weird because he was used to chasing after Tang Yi_. Seeing Zhao Zi and Jack flirt openly in front of him doesn't help too.

When Tang Yi was out, he didn't even tell Shao Fei before he visited the station. The police station was in chaos because Shao Fei literally delivers a kick on the other's face before kissing him breathlessly when they were out of sight (that _is a story for another time)_. It makes him so happy to see Tang Yi finally having the life he deserves and Shao Fei is grateful he is beside the other while these things happen.

But the question is, is the latter happy by having Shao Fei beside him? Sure, he can protect him but is Tang Yi _happy_? He sure doesn't because he laughs with Andy and he rarely laughs with Shao Fei. He seldom sees him laugh. He can even count how many times the other laughed with his presence! All he gets were smirks, blank faces, and quick upturn of the lips.

The first genuine laugh he only got from the other was when they celebrated Tang Yi's birthday for the first time…and…and…?

Turned out it was only  _one_.

He blinks his eyes, raising his hand and probing the scars on his body…the ones he had taken as his trophies after saving Tang Yi and people so many times. The cut on his shoulder, the bullet scar on the side of his abdomen, another one on his right chest…

These are his trophies, proofs that he managed to protect someone. Something he is proud of because they are proofs that Tang Yi's life had changed for the better.

But why do they _burn_?

He turns off the shower and looks down, dripping hair clinging to his forehead and some sticking to his wet yet flushed cheeks—his hair's getting longer. He should go for a haircut with Tang Yi— _no, that stupid man_. Making Shao Fei feel like this.

He usually would sing in the showers but he cannot find the energy to do it right now.

That Tang Yi…

He must be having fun with Andy right now.

He will make sure to beat up Andy later. He imagined delivering a punch to both of Andy's eyes to give the other some symmetrical black eyes in spite to make himself feel better. It didn't.

Sighing, he goes over the bathtub and fills it with warm water to soak his tired body. The moment he soaks in the comforting embrace of the hot water filled tub, the tears threatening to spill on his cheeks finally fell down. All suddenly weighed down on his shoulders and fat tears dropped on the water surrounding him, creating little ripples, each drop holding everything that Shao Fei had been tolerating. His doubts, his fears, his jealousy, his insecurity… _everything_.

He loves Tang Yi _so much._

And he…

He's the only _one_ inlove.

Warm tears blurred his sight and he hangs his head low, bare shoulders shaking in each rake of emotion through his frame.

It's too much. Tang Yi is too much.

Why can't he just say that he does not love Shao Fei instead of letting him hang like this? So they could go on their separate ways and he can protect him from a distance. He said _'thank you'_? What the fuck does that mean? Damn that Tang Yi, does he think Shao Fei's love is a joke?

"…I still love him though."

He laughs at the ridiculousness of it all. He knows Tang Yi loves him but because his mind is a mess right now, he refuses to believe that that is the case. Here he is, sobbing like a baby and accepting that Tang Yi does not love him after all. Yet, he _cannot_ let him go.

With a heavy heart and stinging eyes from crying, he dozed off.

 

* * *

  
 Tang Yi hurriedly closes the door of his— _their_  home quietly before making his way upstairs towards his and Shao Fei's room. At first, he wanted them to be separated but now, he wants them to be together in the same bed. Therefore, he made Shao Fei move his belongings to his room and since then, they had been sleeping together. Besides, Shao Fei told him he was lonely after waiting for three years.

"Meng Shao Fei!" He calls, waiting for the lively answer of Shao Fei but nothing came.

He clicks his tongue and slams the door of their room open, almost breaking off the door from its hinges as frantic eyes look for that familiar mop of hair.

Nothing.

He scowls and is about to go down when he sees that the light from the bathroom is on. He stops and trudges towards the door, knocking, "Meng Shao Fei?"

No answer.

"Shao Fei, are you there?"

 _Silence_.

He is banging the door now.

"A'Fei! Answer me before I break this door!"

This time, he received an answer. It was _weak_ and it made his heart pound loudly inside his chest, "Tang Yi…"

Screw it. He backs away some steps before kicking the door to open it. It didn't work.

He curses and rubs his aching foot, about to kick the door again but stops when he hears another weak call from Shao Fei.

"…get the key…"

The key? There is a key?

He mentally facepalmed. Of course. This is a  _door_. So there's definitely a  _key_.

But how the fuck would he know where the keys are when Shao Fei sounds like he is already dying inside? He is breaking this damn door-

"…don't even think about it and g-get the keys…hur-hurry…"

"Fuck! What the hell is happening inside there?!"

"…I can't move…water…too hot…slept…Tang Yi…"

"What?!"

 

* * *

  
 "What the hell were you thinking?" Tang Yi scolds, stern eyed and angry but his orbs are dancing with concern, large hand putting a cold towel on top of Shao Fei's forehead.

He knows that Shao Fei can be stupid sometimes but he never knew he would be this _foolish_ enough to sleep in the bathtub surrounded by warm water. Good thing he found him earlier. Tang Yi almost had a heart attack when he sees the other's unmoving body hanging on the side of the tub.

Both of them are currently on the bed, Shao Fei dressed in the most comfortable clothes that Tang Yi owns as he lies on his back; warm and slightly light headed.

Shao Fei hisses at the cold feeling, his eyes closed, "...well…the water felt good…"

"That it made you cry?" Tang Yi added calmly.

Shao Fei's eyes snapped wide open, staring at Tang Yi with his mouth agape, "Wha-?"

"Your eyes are swollen, if you didn't notice."

The cop blinks, cheeks flushing not only because of the heat but also of embarrassment. He groans and turns on his side, to no avail. Tang Yi turns him back gently, grasping his shoulders firmly.

"Tang Yi-"

"Why did you cry?"

Shao Fei avoided his gaze and did not answer. That's when Tang Yi concluded that something really is wrong. Shao Fei and the word quiet do not belong in the same sentence unless a  _never_  is between them. Not to mention, the other _cried_. He never did that before. Not when he found out the real killers of Li Zhen and Tang Guo Dong. Not when Tang Yi was imprisoned. Not when he was shot. Not  _ever_.

"A'Fei."

The shorter man grasps his hand and looks at Tang Yi with wide and hopeful gaze, "Tang Yi…do you like me?"

The question startled him at first. Then, the face the other makes made him realize what this is all about. He stays quiet for a moment, racking his brain for an answer. Such a simple word cannot describe what he feels for Shao Fei.

He turns his head to the side, "Like? That word is-"

Shao Fei took it negatively as he sets his lips in a tight smile, removing his hold on Tang Yi's hand and his wide eyes suddenly turning glossy, "Nevermind. Let's go to sleep."

That sends a pang of guilt inside Tang Yi's heart, "A'Fei-"

He turns his back again on the other and whispers, "Tang Yi…forget about it."

The way he looked so small with shoulders hunched in distress made Tang Yi think that  _no, they cannot dismiss this talk just like this_. "Meng Shao Fei. Look at me." He turns the other towards him for the second time and removes the cold towel from the other's forehead—placing it in the small water basin placed on the nightstand, to see his eyes better. The cop looked at his eyes hesitantly, trembling lashes and pupils looking for an answer.

He smiles when Shao Fei did what he was told, raising a hand to cup the other's cheek and thumb grazing below his eyes. His eyes really are swollen and he looks ready to cry again. He feels bad that he did this to the ever cheerful Shao Fei but at the same time, he was happy to know that he can affect the other this way.

He stares at his eyes, letting himself be swallowed by the dark orbs of his cop, "The word like is just one of the words that can describe what I feel for you. I don't say it because I simply find it unnecessary. I've been telling you all this time haven't I?"

Shao Fei just stared at him, unconvinced.

A laugh bubbled in the back of his throat, "Are you serious? I've been kissing you every morning, always cooks you breakfast and I never fail to make love to you at night."

The other hits his chest weakly, chuckling, "Pervert."

Tang Yi smiles and leans down to kiss him. It only lasted for a second but Shao Fei felt it was unparalleled compared to the other kisses the other had given him every night, "I love you."

It was unexpected. The three words he had always been waiting for. There were no fireworks, no candlelit dinners nor romantic music playing the background yet it affected Shao Fei so much that he cannot help but tear up before it was followed by a wet laugh, "I love you too."

Tang Yi smiled and grabs both of Shao Fei's cheeks, peppering his face with kisses.

Shao Fei was surprised by his actions but didn't turn away, "Tang Yi-"

Tang Yi gave him another peck on the lips, "That's the second time you said you love me, you know."

Shao Fei looked shocked this time, eliciting a laugh from the other, "What?!"

"Yes. You only said it once but now twice. I thought you were only after my body."

A blush, "Tang Yi!"

"I'm kidding. I really do love you, Meng Shao Fei. Now care to tell me why you suddenly felt like I didn't love you? Jack told me you were at the bar before you ran off. It tells me that you were already there but for some reason, suddenly developed a sickness." He frowns before reaching for the towel he placed in the basin earlier, draining the water out of it before placing it again on Shao Fei's forehead.

Shao Fei coughed _—the thing that Tang Yi noticed his lover does when he's embarrassed_ before blurting out, "Promise me you won't laugh…"

This is so _embarrassing_. He rarely sees Tang Yi laugh and the second time he does, it will be because of his jealousy. Tang Yi nodded with a face that says he will definitely laugh but Shao Fei told him anyway, "I saw you and Andy being lovey-dovey and I just-"

He was interrupted by a fit of laughter.  _Totally called it._ Shao Fei hits him, face glowing red, "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

This person laughs at Shao Fei's misery! Yet he laughs when Andy closes the distance of their faces! _Shameless_! Tang Yi is shameless!

The cop scowls and pinches both of Tang Yi's nipples in annoyance, "Stop laughing!"

"Ow-! Wait, not my nipples-" The other stopped laughing and pulls away Shao Fei's hands gently, "I'm sorry, b-but me and Andy? Lovey-" Shao Fei was worried that the other is already choking on his own spit, "-dovey? Oh my god. No. I can't even—"

"Tang Yi!"

"No, no, no. Andy and I are just-" He wets his lips with his tongue— _because this makes him speechless like...seriously? Of all people?_  He hid a shudder and releases a breathless chuckle, "Wow. Wait for a moment. What?" He makes a sound that resembles the sound of a dying old man, "I already told you that Andy has a lover didn't I?"

"B-but you were laughing when you don't even laugh with me and you were all over each other-" His face is turning redder with each word.

"For God's sake, Meng Shao Fei! We were talking about you! And what do you mean I never laugh with you? I always laugh with you, I can't even count how many times you made me crack up."

Shao Fei looked confused, Tang Yi almost rolls his eyes before doing his 'laughing' pose.

The cop paused, short-circuiting before replying, "Oh...OH!"

So Tang Yi calls that laughter? Him looking like he's constipated while holding his stomach and looking down, trembling all over?

"Yes, oh. What were you thinking? You were jealous of Andy? Of all people-"

Shao Fei immediately defends himself, looking offended while doing so, "Andy is prettier than me, okay?!"

Tang Yi made a blank face, "If I only wanted a pretty face, I would be having a lot of concubines right now."

Shao Fei makes a disgusted face, "Are you an emperor?! What concubines are you talking about."

Tang Yi laughs and lies on his side beside the other, "…what made you think I didn't love you?"

Shao Fei juts his lips forward in a slight pout, fingers smoothing out the duvet under him, "I just don't know what came over me. You're the first one who made me like this. When people get so close to you, I get burned with jealousy and I want to throw them in the nearest river…I…I get insecure and I just—I feel like I'm not enough or that I don't deserve you or I don't make you happy. There are a lot of people surrounding you…and I am scared I'll get replaced." He is rambling but Tang Yi listened patiently, "I was about to make up my mind in the showers. I wanted to confront you but I was scared you will say you don't love me. And that is—I just— _even so,_ I don't want to let you go."

A long pause made itself known after Shao Fei talked.

Before Tang Yi decided to break it, "You don't understand anything, A'Fei."

"Wha-"

He silences the other by stroking his cheek, fingers fluttering against the other's porcelain face. Shao Fei is _beautiful_ ; with his fearless eyes that calms your soul just by looking at them, plump rosy lips that begs to be kissed, and a smile that can assure anyone who is on the verge of breaking down.

His hand trails his cheek, then his jaw, before going down to the other's shoulder until he reaches Shao Fei's hand, grabbing it to kiss his callused palm.

He smiles as Shao Fei stares at him.

He really is lovely inside and out.

"I'm more awful than you think. When people touch you, I want to break their fingers until they cannot touch even just a single strand of your hair." He places Shao Fei's hand on his chest and proceeds to talk with his eyes staring straight at the other's tantalizing eyes, "When people look at you with intention, I want to gouge their eyes out." He entangles their fingers together, "I'm surrounded by people you say?" He smiles, face somber and dark, "You're surrounded by more people and they are dazzled by you."

"It makes me feel hopeless when I see people falling for your charms, getting angry when I realize that I am not the only one who is at the end of your smile. You would smile at them and everytime you do so, something bitter and unwanted grows inside of me. I too, wish you wouldn't smile for people other than me." He lifts Shao Fei's hand to his face and kisses his knuckles.

Shao Fei does not know what to say, speechless at the other's confession, "Tang Yi…"

Tang Yi wipes his expression and replaces it with a mischievous one, "I love you more than you think."

"…"

At Shao Fei's silence, Tang Yi took it as a chance to slide his hand towards the other's thigh while the other goes under the cop's shirt.

Shao Fei immediately grabs his hands, wide eyed and pleading, the cold towel on his forehead slipping off, "Tang Yi…as much as I would love to…I'm still dizzy…"

He ignored the other and proceeds to climb on top of him, lips finding the other's jaw and nipping on it.

"T-Tang Yi, no! Let me off for today. Tomorrow okay? Tomorrow! You love me right? You said you love me so you cannot do this when  _I'm—_ "

"I'll just grope you a little. Look, you're rising up."

"Tang Yi! W-wait-! _Ah—_ "

 

* * *

 

"…I still remember how I almost killed that person who shot you in the abdomen."

"What?"

"That time when you protected Hong Ye."

"Oh. That person you almost killed because he hurt Hong Ye?"

"…"

"Tang Yi?"

"Let's go to sleep."

"I can't…my back hurts. You call that groping?"

"You liked it."

"You-! I did but now my body hurts!"

"Idiot, you should get used to it by now. We've done this last night too."

"How about making me do you sometimes?"

"Sure, if you can, that is."

_'I definitely cannot tell him I did it mostly because of him…'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence time of Tang Yi was determined! It's three years! <3
> 
> Also, the suicide of Chen Wen Hao, I think he already knows that his crimes are punishable by death so instead of dying alone in such a dark place in prison, he chose to kill himself in front of Li Zhen's grave. Yikes, his wife will be so mad. Anyways, hope you liked it! It's not the best story out there but I tried my best to write this.
> 
> P.S.This will still be edited after I read the novel of HIStory. I've read some parts already and I'm crying. The epilogue was hilarious. Anyway, that's that. I will edit it because I want it to be as accurate as the canon one.


End file.
